


Milk VS The Rainbow

by Sunflower_Oil_Tea



Series: The lasting taste of sweet clementines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Grammar? Don't know her, Humor, Idiots in Love, Is it gay to yearn?, Other, gradually becomes a disaster, idiots to lovers, it's not gay if it's your bro, old ladies in love uwu, on the 8th day God made these idiots, some swear words but nothing serious, teen life, teen romance but not the main focus, toxic masculinity? Fck that shit!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Oil_Tea/pseuds/Sunflower_Oil_Tea
Summary: Join Milk as she she balances school, ballet, and homicidal tendencies? Who knew that the rainbow could make you want to strangle a man.
Relationships: Grandmother Jones/ Madam Nona Tishkova, Mink 'Milk' Jones/ some idiot
Series: The lasting taste of sweet clementines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863613





	1. Yellow

"Thank you for your purchase! Have a nice day!" The register of the gas station said with a fake smile, I gave a small nod in acknowledgment before I turned to leave. It was a hot September day with a small breeze to make the heat a little more bearable, thankfully it was the weekend because if it wasn't I would have had to walk home in my school uniform in this heat and I don't think I could survive it. 

As I continue out of the gas station, I notice a figure sitting on the curb in what little shade there was; a yellow bike laying on it's side beside him. I recognized him from my school, I couldn't remember his name but I know that he was one of the popular kids that seem to have everyone under their control. He looked half dead from where I was standing and despite my better judgment I start walking towards him. "Here, have this," I say while holding one of the popsicles I had just bought in front of his face. 

He jumps from the sudden human interaction and opens his eyes and looks at the popsicle then at me, then smiles, "Eh! Oh thank you! You don't have to!" He says with a disgustingly cheerful tone, "Don't think anything about it, I probably don't need two anyway and it would have gone to waste." I say with a monotone and turned to leave. 

"Eh! Wait up!" And with that I try to speed walk away faster not wanting to start a conversation, but as I think I'm at a safe distance the bell on a bike rings right beside me, and there he is. Popsicle in mouth as he hopes of his yellow bike, "Geez, I didn't know you could walk that fast Milk!" And with that I get annoyed. Milk the nickname that was given to me by my fellow classmates and teachers. "Don't call me that." I say with a little bit of announce leaking into my voice, a look of confusion is shown on his face but he still has that cheerful smile on his face, "Eh! I thought that was your name? I mean everyone calls you that!" 

"It's a nickname, and one I don't like." 

"Then what should I call you?" He asked with a tilt of his head, what is he, a dog? "Mink." 

"But that not flattering or girly at all!" He yells with horror, "So? That's my name." and then he gets a bright look on his face and all I can think about is how he reminds me of a dog, "Oh! I can just call you Milky!" 

"Didn't I just tell you to call me by my name!" I deadpan at him, "Yeah but I give all my friends nicknames and Mink isn't cute at all and you don't like Milk, so I will call you Milky!" 

"What do you mean friends? We literally just met..." I said with a deadpan, but he doesn't seem to notice and starts rambling about random things as we walk. 

"I should have listed to my grandma when she told me not to feed strays because they will only follow me..."

"EH! MILKY THAT'S SO MEAN!" He cries out with fake tears in the corner of his eye's, "You know what? Just call me Milk, it's better then Milky, and stop crying geez. If I knew you were this much trouble I wouldn't have given you that popsicle Sunshine." with that he stops crying and gains a happy look on his face, "Eh! You gave me a nickname! That means we are friends!" And with that he tackles me with a hug. "Eh! Get off of me! I only called you that 'cause I don't know your name!" 

"Eh! Really your the first girl I've every meet that doesn't know my name!" Great I just attracted a players attention, I thought with a straight face, "My name is Richard Hunt! And from this day out I will be you friend - no best friend!", well shit.


	2. Purple

"Mink! Thank goodness I caught you before you left!" My coworker Abby said a happy smile on her face, "Is there something you need?" Even though I asked I knew what she was going to say, Abby had a weird fear of tall people and had a hard time when someone she deems as tall gets put in her section, "W-well you see, there's this really and I mean really tall boy in my section a-and you know how I'm like when there are tall people around, so I was hoping that you could serve him?" 

It's funny that she's scared of tall people when she's been crushing on a girl in her morning class who is about six foot two, "Yeah I'll do it,"

"Really! Thank you! I'll treat you to vanilla milkshakes for a week, no two weeks!" Only Abby. "Yeah, yeah," I said with a wave of my hand, thankfully I didn't leave to change out of my uniform yet. 

As I grab a menu I look over Abby's tables looking for the person who she wanted me to serve and unfortunately I found him pretty fast. Jasper Peterson, a friend of Richard's and the tallest boy in my school, everyone knew him or at least of him, people have a habit of parting like the red sea for his in the halls not wanting to get stepped on. Or in the cafeteria and you are stuck behind him because this boy is always eating.

I walk up to the table just wanting to get it over with, I put on my best fake smile and open my mouth, "Hello, welcome to Candy's Dinner I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you on any drinks?" I say hoping to get this over with. "Oh your Milk." And with that I knew that this wasn't going to go as I want it to, great, "Richard has been going on about his new best friend 'Milky' and your name tag says Milk," he says with a deadpan looking throw the menu, "Uh my name is Mink, not Milk..." I said under my breath hoping he doesn't hear me, but my luck is as dead as my hopes "Huh? Then why does everyone call you Milk? Maybe it's because your so pale." Jasper says, a childish look on his face, "What milkshakes do you recommend?" He asked, "I would have to say the Cherry vanilla, it's newer but a best seller." 

Say with my fake happy tone gone, but he doesn't seem to notice, "Then I will like one~" a happy smile on his face as he hands me back the menu, "What size would you like it?" I asked as I wrote down his order, "Hmm I'll like a large."

"Alright I'll be back with you shake in a bit." 

"One large Cherry vanilla milkshake." I said hoping to get this over with but lady luck just loves to ruin my plans, "Can you sit?"

"Umm," 

"If you can't that's fine, it's just that food is better with good company." Curse that childish look, "Yeah I can sit," I reply sliding into the set across from him noticing that there is a noticeable height difference with me sitting down. "Richard talks about you a lot, he is always going on about how he found an angel and how he rue's the fact he forgot to ask for your number."   
  
"I wouldn't give it to him even if he asked for it." Jasper's eyes light up as he lets out a laugh, "I like you, most girls fall all over for the slightest chance to get his number." Jasper said his monotone voice had a slight undertone of joy to it, "Well I only just meet him and I don't feel like there's anything special about him." 

"Give me your hand." Jasper said, and as I give him my hand he pulled out a pen, "I like you so I want to keep in contact with you." As I pull my hand back he finished the last of his milkshake and pulls out his wallet and place a twenty on the table and I stand up to collect the cup and money, "Keep the change." With that he stands up and a glimmer enters his eyes as he notices how short I am next to him. And with a pat on the head he walks to the exit.

****

"Eh, who are you texting Jasp?" Richard asked as he walks beside his tall friend, the others in the convenient store picking up snacks and drinks, "A friend," Jasper says as he popped a chip in his mouth. "Eh! You have other friends!" Richard yelled at him. "Yes I do and she's nice." Jasper replied with a small pout, "Eh! It's a she! What's her name! What's her name!" 

"Milk."

"EH!"


End file.
